Breathing Underwater : The Lily and James Story
by EmeraldGreenEYES
Summary: Love makes you do crazy things. It makes you hurt, it makes you cry. It feels as if you are breathing underwater. There is passion, hate, and grief as we find out what really happened back when Harry's parents were at Hogwarts.
1. A Price

**Breathing Underwater**

_The Lily and James Story_

A nervous looking girl with fiery red hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes quickly walked around the train station tugging a small package of items behind her. She was clearly lost. A smile came across her gorgeous face as she saw someone who might be able to help her, a train conductor.

"Excuse me sir," she said in a lovely British accent, "sir." she said again tugging on the man's shirt.

The man gave the girl a look of disgust and grimaced, "What can I help you with?" he said, making no attempt to hide his anger.

"Well, see I've never been to King's Cross Station before, and well I'm a bit lost. So if you don't mind would you tell me where Platform Nine and Three Quarters may be?" she flashed a smile.

"Nine and Three Quarters?" he rolled his eyes. "Do you think this is some sort of joke? Get out of my way you little brat." the train conductor said pushing the small girl aside.

The girl thought all hope was lost until she came upon a group of for young men, about the same age as her all looking her way. Being who she was, the girl walked up to them.

"I saw you staring. What did you want?" she said rudely.

"Well.." said the one with the dark brown hair and deep green eyes. "I'm James, and this group of men are my friends." James pointed to all of them and introduced them to the girl.

" We couldn't help but notice you were trying to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We can get you in …for a price." the clearly most charming one said. He was the one they called Sirius Black.

"A price?" the girl said.

"Yeah, a very high price." Sirius commented.

"And what would this oh so high price be?" the girl asked.

"Your name." said James.

"I'm Lily Evans, first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, muggle born if that's what you wanted to know." she said with a hint of a temper.

James smiled, "Well Evans, we are all first years as well and you are in for a hell of a year." James exclaimed.

After Lily got the information about the platform she quickly made her way towards the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. She broke in to a bit of a run and shut her eyes, hoping to go through the barrier but not really expecting it. A rushing sensation came over her, and when Lily opened her eyes she found herself staring at a marvelous train called the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow" she muttered under her breath.

Lily made her way onto the train and found an empty compartment. She knew no one from the Wizarding world and expected she would be sitting alone for quite sometime. Lily spread out her things and got ready for a long steady trip by herself. Within moments there was a small knock on the compartment door.

"May I join you? Everywhere else is full." said a very pretty girl with silvery blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Lily smiled, "I'm Lily. Lily Evans by the way."

"I'm Claire."


	2. Lily's Future Husband

The two girls chattered for a while until there came another knock on the compartment door. Lily slowly got up and slid the compartment door open, slightly surprised to find Sirius Black standing outside with an impish grin splattered across his face. His peaceful gray-blue eyes smiled back at you when you looked inside them and his shaggy raven black hair fell onto his perfectly tan skin. Sirius Black was clearly one of the better looking boys at Hogwarts. Lily stood there for a moment, awed by his rugged handsomeness. She stared dumbfounded into those peaceful eyes, she felt as though she could just melt into them. 

Sirius looked over Lily, giving her the once over he gave most girls that didn't phase him. It looked like she had small feet, slender legs, a tiny waist, and in the breast area…well she was lacking, but that was okay. She had porcelain skin and gorgeous almond shaped, emerald green eyes that turned a darker shade when she was nervous-this he saw while at Kings Cross Station. She had flowing auburn hair that made her eyes stand out even more, and when she smiled she made you feel if you wanted to make her happy all the time. Sirius could see why James had wanted to know her name, but he regretted knowing it, because now he wouldn't be able to see her smile. Before he knew her he couldn't give a rat's ass if she smiled, but now, all he wanted was to see her smile.

"Ahem." Claire said from still inside the compartment, "ummm do you two have a "thing" going on, cause if not see what he wants."

Lily was startled by the sudden voice, "Of course," she nodded, "is there anything we can help you with?" she said with a genuine kindness in her voice.

"Actually, yeah, we're almost at Hogwarts." he smiled. "It's time to put on your robes." and giving Lily a wink, he was gone.

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"That," Lily smiled, "Is my future husband." the girls shared a small giggle before changing into their robes.

Sorry these chapters havn't been very descriptive. I just need to get into the story and show you the plot which is starting to show now. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first fanfic. and I honestly need help! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please!

Moll


	3. Author's Note End of Story

**I think I'm going to put this story on hold for a while and work on my other one. Sadly I no longer have any inspiration for it. Reviews and criticism would be great thanks! Well, thanks for takin the time to read my story. Keep Rocking!**

**Moll**


End file.
